How We Came To Be
by DeathToTacos
Summary: Prequel to The Wolf And The Captain, which is on hold.


p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4861" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"RRRRRRRRING, RRRRRRRRRING./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4860" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"SLAP! A hand shoots out of a pink duvet and slams on the snooze button. Golden flecked, brown eyes opened and looked around the room. The room belongs to one Rose Tyler. A pretty twenty-three year old British woman./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4867" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Rose sat up, pulling the pink duvet with her. Glancing at the alarm told her it was six thirty./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4859" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Same as always. I can't wait 'till I get back to the Doctor." Rose mumbled to herself./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4858" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"After pulling herself out of bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around herself, Rose walked into the kitchen in her flat in London, and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and a box of Life, sitting down, Rose poured her cereal and milk in the bowl, plopped the spoon in and started eating./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4857" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Rose was almost done with her cereal when her phone rang, she picked up her phone, checked the caller i d, seeing it was the Torchwood director. Pete Tyler. Her dad- well step-dad, she answered. " 'lo?"/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4856" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Rose, you need to get here now." Pete said as way of greeting./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4855" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Worried Rose asked. " what is it? Is it the Dimension Canon? Is it ready?"/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4854" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes, it's the Dimension Canon, it's ready but we have a small window of opportunity, so you need to get here ASAP." Pete answered in a rushed voice./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4853" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Kay, I'll be there in an hour." Rose answered, " see ya then dad. Love you."/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4788" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Love you too Rose, see you soon." And with that Pete ended the call./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4868" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Finishing her cereal, Rose hopped into the shower, got out, got dressed, did her hair, and did her make-up./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"grabbing her shoes, Rose gave herself a once over. She was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans, a blue leather jacket, and pink and white Converse./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Running out the door and into her car, Rose pulled out of the drive way./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"°°°°°°/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Pulling up to Torchwood, Rose got out of her car, making sure to pull the keys from the ignition, and ran inside, making a beeline for the elevator, stopping only to check in./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4869" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Hitting the button for the basement level, Rose stepped to the back of the elevator and waited. When the doors opened , Rose rushed out , towards the room she'd worked in for the past two years she's been here./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hey Mick," Rose greeted Mickey Smith, her best friend in this whole universe./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hey babe, glad to see ya here so soon." Mickey said, giving Rose a hug./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Good to see you too, Mick. So, what's going on with the Dimension Canon?" Rose asked./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Scratching the back of his neck, Mickey answered, "I really don't know. Sorry Rose, I'll let you know what's up as soon as possible."/p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Oh don't worry 'bout it, hey I have to go find Pete, yeah? and see what this is about. See ya later Mick." Rose said, running back to the elevator./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"°°°°°°/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4871" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hey dad." Rose greeted, stepping into her dad's office./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4870" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hi, sweetie." Pete said getting up to give his daughter a hug. "I'm so sorry Rose, but you need to leave now." Pete said in a urgent tone./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why? what's going on? What aren't you telling me?" Rose asked, getting scared./p  
p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Rose I'm sorry, but the Dimension Canon will only work for a short amount of time. You have to leave now, there's not enough time to say goodbye to your mum . or Tony, I'm sorry Rose."/p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4876" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It's okay daddy," Rose replyed, sad that she can't say things like' goodbye.' and 'I love you.' But Rose sucked it up, and put on a brave face for her dad. Giving her dad a lasting hug, whispering. "I love you, dad." Stepping away from Pete, Rose said to him, "Tell mum I love her. Tony too. I'll miss you guys, so much. I love you. Don't forget me. I love you daddy." Giving Pete one last hug and kiss on the cheek, she turned and left the room./p  
p id="yui_3_16_0_1_1440406708462_4875" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;"Heading back to the elevator, Rose, once again pushed the button for the basement. Only when the doors closed did she allow herself to start crying./p 


End file.
